


us against the world

by saphinias



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, painter!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphinias/pseuds/saphinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wonder if other people’s love for that one person takes over their whole lives, like it’s taken over theirs.  They wonder if it’s healthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	us against the world

They’re normal boys.  They’ve got uni classes, and a slew of friends, and Harry’s got a job at a cafe, and Louis has given up on contacts and just wears glasses now.  

They’ve got the obnoxious friend that everybody loves more than anything, the clueless friend that they all love to laugh at, the friend that tries to be sexy and mysterious, but you all know they’re just a giant dork.   They have dinner and go out and frantically pump out the last three quarters of that paper at three-twelve in the morning.  

Louis sometimes paces around their tiny flat snapping his fingers incessantly out of anxiety when he’s nervous for an audition.  Harry tells him that it’s only a uni show, there’ll be bigger and better things if he doesn’t make the cut.  Harry sometimes gets so fried over a particular painting that he gives up and starts painting himself.  Louis supports this habit and he joins in and his favorite thing is to paint hearts on Harry’s forehead and a pair of dicks on his cheeks.  

They’re life is normal, but they individually wonder if how they live it is.  

Harry wonders if it’s weird that Louis is the only thing that he thinks about.  He’s tried to contain himself, he’s told himself that thinking about Louis too much could make him tire of him.  But he can’t help it, and he never gets tired of Louis.

Louis wonders if it’s too early to believe that he’s found his soul mate.  Is that even a thing?  And is Harry actually it?  Louis thinks that’s such a scary thought.  When Louis brings it up, Harry agrees and tells him to just live in the moment and they’ll see where things go.

They wonder if other people’s love for that one person takes over their whole lives, like it’s taken over theirs.  They wonder if it’s healthy.  They’ve always been taught that you shouldn’t just focus on your ‘better half’, that you  _must_  have balance or else it won’t work.  But if they’re your better half, as people say, why  _not_  spend too much ( _just enough_ ) time with them?  Why not  _bask_  in your love?  They didn’t want to live with regrets, and they would most certainly regret not loving each other every second that they could spare.  What a waste of time.

So it became  _them against the world._   It was  _empowering._   They messed up and they got in fights, and Louis  _didn’t_  get that role, and Harry never _finished_  that painting.  But what did it matter?  They were together.  They made up, and Louis got the next one, and Harry was inspired to paint Louis and photograph him for his project instead.  Louis was amazing, and Harry got incredible praise from his professor.  So they  _worked_  and they were better  _together_.

If things don’t end well, then it’s not the end.  Right?


End file.
